neo_archie_sonicfandomcom-20200213-history
Badnik Horde
The Badnik Horde is the secondary, originally primary, military force of Dr. Julian “Eggman” Robotnik and his Eggman Empire. Each horde is led by a Badnik Horde Commander, and at least every continent in which the Eggman Empire has influence has a Horde. Many older badniks made by the original Julian Robotnik have been taken in and used by various third parties, such as Mammoth Mogul and Breeze Media. With the establishing of the Badnik Horde Commander, however, various older models have been revisited. History List of Badniks * Classic Series ** Asteron ** Ball Hog ** Bat Brain ** Burrobot ** Buzz Bomber ** Buzzer ** Caterkiller ** Clucks ** Crabmeat ** Grounder ** Jaws ** Kiki ** Krudzu *** Krudzu Hybrid Hydra ** Motobug ** Newtron ** Octus ** Orbinaut ** Roller (discontinued) *** Roller Mk. II ** Penguinator ** Shellcracker ** Slicer ** Splats ** Star Pointer ** Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad (defunct) *** Coconuts (defected) *** Grounder (defected) *** Scratch (defected) * E-Series ** E-100 Alpha/"Zero" (destroyed) ** E-101 Beta (remodeled) *** E-101 Mk. II (destroyed) ** E-102 Gamma (defected; destroyed) ** E-103 Delta (destroyed) ** E-104 Epsilon (destroyed) ** E-105 Zeta (destroyed) *** E-105 Army (destroyed) ** E-106 Eta ** E-107 Theta (offline) ** E-108 Iota (Elite E-Series) ** E-109 Kappa (Elite E-Series) ** E-110 Lambda (Elite E-Series) ** E-111 Mu (destroyed) ** E-112 Nu (destroyed) ** E-113 Xi ** E-114 Omicron (destroyed) ** E-115 Pi (destroyed) ** E-116 Rho (destroyed) ** E-117 Sigma (destroyed) ** E-118 Tau ** E-119 Upsilon (destroyed) ** E-120 Chi (destroyed) ** E-121 Phi (all models destroyed) ** E-122 Psi/"Gemerl" (defected) ** E-123 Omega (defected) * Super Badniks ** Bomb (defected) ** Elite Eggrobos *** Heavy Gunner (destroyed) *** Heavy Shinobi (destroyed) *** Heavy Magician (destroyed) *** Heavy Rider (destroyed) *** Heavy King ** Heavy the Robot (defected) ** Sandworm ** Silver Sonic series *** Silver Sonic Prototype (destroyed) *** Silver Sonic v1.0 (destroyed) *** Silver Sonic v2.0 (reprogrammed; destroyed) *** Silver Sonic v3.0 ** Snowblade ** Universalamander * Metal Series ** Metal Knuckles ** Metal Sonic *** Captain Metal (defected) ** Metal Scourge ** Shard the Metal Sonic (defected) ** Tails Doll ** Team Metal *** Metal Amy *** Metal Sonic v3.0 *** Metal Tails * Other badniks **Bladed Spinner **Combot (decommissioned) **Death Egg Sentinels **E-1000 **Egg Mite **Egg SWAT **G.O.O.N. **Shadowbot (decommissioned) **Snowy **SWATbot (decommissioned) **Turtloid **Wing Dingo Badniks from other zones Moebius * SWEEPbot Light Mobius * E-107 Theta List of Hordes * Northamer Horde:Consists solely of classic badniks. Standing army of Northamer. Led by the Universalamander. E-118 Tau is a notable member, * Rocky Jungle Horde:Consists of Spinners, Turtloids, and E-1000s. Standing army of the Mystic Ruins and Soumerca in general. Led by E-113 Xi. * Mercia Horde:Consists of Eggrobos, classic badniks, and Egg SWATs. Standing army of the Mercia region stationed in Snottingham Castle. Led by Heavy King. * Soleanna Forest Horde:Consists of E-1000s, Egg SWATs, and classic badniks. Standing army of Eurish, making common use of the Bullet Train. Led by E-106 Eta. * Dragon Kingdom Horde:Consists of Turtloids, Egg SWATs, Bladed Spinners, and classic badniks. Standing army of the Dragon Kingdom and Yurashia in general. Led by Silver Sonic v3.0. * Shamar Horde:Consists of Caterkillers and Sandworm Jrs. Standing army of Midesta. Led by the Sandworm. * Holoska Horde:Consists of Penguinators, Star Pointers, and Snowys. Standing army of Northern Artika. Led by Snowblade.